Wraiths of a Forgotten Past
by Fenris
Summary: The first ITFOTN and Leagcy of Kain crossover ever! Raziel(not my Raziel but the one from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) chases Kain through time and ends up in a new Nyeusigrube world. Any knowledge of LoK:Soul Reaver needed will be explained in the fic. R


"You nearly had me Raziel," Kain smirked, but this is not when or how it ends

Okay this is a crossover fic so the Raziel in this one is not mine he belongs to Edios as does Kain and any other LoK: Soul Reaver character I use. Any Legacy of Kain knowledge that is needed will be explained later in the fic. Lastly Azangal is my character son 'don steal I'm very protective of my characters.

"You nearly had me Raziel," Kain smirked, but this is not when or how it ends. Fate offers more twists before this drama unfolds completely." With that Kain laughed maniacally as he leapt through the now activated portal to who knows where.

Raziel approached the spot where Kain had been standing ready to chase him to the ends of eternity for his revenge.

"Be forewarned, boomed the elder god's voice, once you cross this threshold you are beyond my influence." Raziel did not heed the elder's warning; he had gone through too much and traveled too far to let anything stop him now.

He crossed through the other side and stepped out onto the symbol of infinity. Curious of his surroundings, Raziel explored that chamber until he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Raziel, said the cloaked man, redeemer and destroyer, pawn and messiah. Welcome time spanned soul, welcome to your destiny."

The unknown man walked into the dim light of the room, Raziel was immeditly taken back at who he was but remained calm.

"Mobius the time-streamer I presume," Raziel stated, I thought you were centuries ago dead by Kain's hands."

" He he he… no child, in time where one body dies another exists, I merely drew another from the past, you know I have the power to do so."

"Of course, but tell me why have you brought me here?"

" I know about your pursuit of your former master and I intend to aid you in your quest."

"I am not that credulous you are a ruthless manipulator what do you hope to gain."

"Raziel both you and I know that the wheel of fate must turn again and to accomplish that kain must die to restore the Pillar of Balance. Time must be placed back into its proper flow or all will suffer even me that is why I wish to aid you."

"Very well time-streamer do what you must."

"Come, see this portal. This will take you to Kain. You will receive my gift as you pass through I wish you the best of luck Reaver of Souls." Raziel nodded and walked through the shimmering gate.

~*~

Azangal was sitting at her usual spot atop deep in the Appellation Mountains. She had always loved the blissful quiet of the wilderness; just looking up at the night sky let her forget. Forget that she was a vampire. Even though she knew she could never go back to her mortal life she still mourned that fact and dearly wished she could return. Though she knew at least she looked, as a vampire should with her milk white skin, black eyes, and long ebony hair.

She was drawn from her musings when a bright blue-white light flash across the sky light up the lonely cliff as if it were day instead on night.

"Now that was odd, Azangal murmured to herself, I wonder what that could have been." Her curiosity bested her and she decided to investigate.

~*~

Raziel was disoriented from being ripped through time again. The second time around had been no more pleasant than the first. Though he didn't know what Mobius meant by his 'gift'. Looking at his surroundings he now stood in a dark thick forest something he had not seen for centuries for Nosgoth was nothing but a barren wasteland thanks to his former brethren. It wasn't until he looked at himself did he realize what the gift was. He had been restored to his pre-abyssal state. He stood in the full glory of a lieutenant of Kain. His red leather gauntlets were repaired covering his three-clawed hands, his shoulder cloth bearing the Razielim crest looked new and the bright red as befit his clan colors was now vivid instead of the dull brown it once was. His formerly burned and gaunt scarecrow body was now full and human looking with his shoulder armor resting in its proper place. Tight leather pant covered his lower body but his chest remained bare as it had in before, the boots he wore before were rusted but the ones he wore now were a new shiny gold covering his two-digit hoofed feet. He even noticed he had a lower jaw again something he had missed since his return to the physical world. Even better still was his wings were repair and had the bone structure in them so he was capable of flight again. Kain he thought bitterly, I now have the very things you stole from me. Just because you got jealous of my wings you threw me into the abyss and sentenced me to eternal torture but now I have come for you. I am the Angel of Death.

"Well Mobius, this certainly will be useful but were to go now. I haven't a clue as where I am." Raziel said aloud.

~*~

Azangal watched from the shadows as the thing inspected the immediate area. He was beautiful in a predatory way she thought to herself looking at his jet colored hair and topaz eyes. The wings and claws only added to the dramatic effect. He turned her way and she froze.

"Come now I know you're there. Show yourself." He commanded her.

"And if I don't?" Azangal challenged. She had no idea of his intentions and she thought it was best to assume he was not friendly for if she came out and was wrong it could end up being a tricky situation.

"Heh, it is your choice I mean you no harm." He told her.

"Could have fooled me." Azangal replied as she stepped out of her hiding place to greet him. "What is your name and what are you? I have never seen anything like it before." She continued deciding to trust him for now.

"I am Raziel lord of the Razielim clan of vampires and who might you be?" He said giving a deep aristocratic bow.

"Uh, I'm Azangal of the Silver line but are you sure you're a vampire 'cause so am I and you look like no vampire I've seen."

What? You're a vampire? Impossible, what year is it?" He asked almost franticly.

"Come again?" Azangal thought that he was asking an odd question and she had to be sure. She didn't want to sound stupid.

"What year is it?" he repeated.

"2001, why?"

"My god, he said looking bewildered, twenty thousand years have passed."

Azangal just looked at him dumbfounded," What do you mean by that?"

"Show me where there are others of our kind because I must know what went wrong."

"Sure, I guess but what in Hell are you talking about?" She asked still confused.

"Take me, he told her, take me and I will explain all."

Alrighty that's it for now please review and tell me what you think but flamers beware you don't want to know what I do to people who flame me. It's not pleasant.


End file.
